R5 and A&a cast: 6th grade life
by RatauraGleeNiffR5
Summary: R5 and the A&a cast enter 6th grade life after moving from Colorado to California with a new school,New friends and a few old ones aswell. A lot of drama happens in 6th grade,new love life's,and new things the explore.I also added a few gleeks(warblers,New directions etc.) aswell. 3rd genre is Romance


**Okay so I 'm in class on my ipad(Yeah we have ipads in my class) and im just thinking about fanfiction and i come up with this idea! and since im in 6th grade i figure 'Why not make a 6th grade R5 and A&A fic?' and so...here i am. So i now present...drum roll plz Jacob...6TH Grade R5 and LAURA AND RAINI AND CALUM! and RYLAND! all of the students are not made up they are my actual classmates and teacher and they r the only people i own,well anything u dont recognize is what i own and I'm adding a few of the warblers and all that. Now if they had to be in 6th grade they would all have to be the same age right? Well...they sort of are and i changed the birth order. Other characters will be added (warblers cast,36TD etc.)  
**

**Riker = Is 12 years old,and is the oldest. ****6th grade...**

**Ryland = 11 years old but is 11 months younger.6th grade...**

**Ratliff(Ellington) = 12 years old.6th grade...**

**Rocky = 11 years old.6th grade,  
**

**Rydel = 10 years old.5th grade,  
**

**Ross = 10 years old(Rydel is his twin).5th grade**

**Calum = 10 years old,5th grade**

**Raini = 11 years old is older than Laura by a few months,6th grade**

**Laura = 11 years old,6th grade**

* * *

*Rydel's p.o.v*

"Rydel? Sweetie?Come on honey its time to wake up" I heard my mom saying,I wake up really excited to start a new school,"Morning mama"I say siting up and kissing her cheek and hugging her."Morning baby girl,Are you excited?" she asked me "Of course!I'm starting school today!" I say jumping out of bed and start dancing around my room "Okay then start getting ready" she said standing up from my bed and going down the stairs "mom!Can i put on music?!"I yelled down the stairs "Yes sweetie!thats the only way your brothers wake up!" she yelled back at me from the kitchen. I go back to my room, and go to my ipod deck and shuffle through my ipod until i find my favorite playlist;My Shakira/Katy Perry playlist. I start up my favorite song from Katy perry,Waking up in vegas, i start brushing my teeth and washing my face,I go back to my room and start singing the lyrics while getting dressed.

**Rydel: You gotta help me out**  
** It's all a blur last night**  
** We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke**  
** I lost my fake ID but you lost the motel key**  
** Spare me your freakin' dirty looks**  
** Now don't blame me**  
** You want to cash out and get the heck out of town **

As i was about to sing the chorus My big brother Riker came in all ready and started singing with me the rest of the song

**Riker and Rydel: Don't be a baby**  
** Remember what you told me**  
** Shut up and put your money where your mouth is**  
** That's what you get for waking up in Vegas**  
** Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now**  
** That's what you get for waking up in Vegas**

**Riker: **_**Why are these lights so bright?  
Oh, did we get hitched last night dressed up like Elvis?  
Why am I wearing your class ring?  
Don't call your mother  
'cause now we're partners in crime **_

**Riker and Rydel: ****You got me into this**  
** Information overload, situation lost control**  
** Send out an S.O.S.**  
** And get some cash out**  
** We're gonna tear up the town**

** Don't be a baby**  
** Remember what you told me [x3]**

**Rydel: ****Told me, told me...  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
That's what you get, baby  
Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter, c'mon!  
Give me some cash out, baby  
Give me some cash out, baby **

"Your amazing baby sis!"My big brother Riker told me as he hugged me."Thanks Rikie! Can you tie my shoes for me?"I asked him,I know how to tie my shoes i just didn't feel like it today."Ugh fine, So whose your teacher?" he asked me "I have Mr.P,she has ipads for his class!" i told him excited "Whose your teacher Riker?" i asked him "I got Mr.C,he has ipads but we wont use them ALL the time,but he IS the best math teacher in the WHOLE school" he said "that's cool" i replied,once he finished tying my shoes we went downstairs to the kitchen i saw that only Rocky and Ross were the only ones awake,"Uh wheres Ry Ry?" I asked getting my jar of nutella and a waffle,"Sleeping upstairs still,mom just went up the stairs right now to wake him up" he said looking at his phone. i was sitting down 3 minutes later at the computer watching videos since it was only 7:45 am and we didn't have to be at school until 8:30. 45 minutes later my dad was calling us from outside to go to school. I'm so nervous,I don't know anyone there, but I know ill make some friends along the way."Rydel? Are you okay? You know its okay to be nervous right?" Rocky asked me putting a hand on my shoulder "yea a little" I replied and got in the car, the whole drive was nerve wrecking

* * *

*No P.O.V*

"okay guys! Remember ride the bus home!Riker watch after your siblings! We love you guys have great day!" Stormie shouted as she watched her kids get out of the van and into their new school."Riker come on!" Rocky shouted as he walked off to the front of the office to see who their teachers are.

**Clemens 6th grade:Jacob Santos,Troy Gonzales,Paola Davalos,Alina Razo,Alexis Blake,Curt Mega,Dianna Moreno,Luis Calzada,Saul Mercado,Jalen,Brandon Brown,Jessica Lepe,Genesis Trochez,Alexandra Zamora,Riker lynch,Ryland lynch, David Archuleta...(and so on)**

_**Hills 6th grade:Laura Marano,Raini Rodriguez,Rocky lynch,Roman Lozano,Nathan Cardenas,Dominic Barnes,Titus Makin Jr.,**_**_Ellington Ratliff_,**_**Sebastian Chavez,Leah Andrews,Kaitlyn John,Matthew Olivas...(and so on)**_

Pickett 5th grade: Leah Davalos,Rydel lynch,Ross lynch,Calum Worthy,Shondress Grayson,Yasmin smith, Dani Smith,Robert Gonzales...(and so on)

Ryland: Awesome*starts walking towards the line* so Riker see any-*bumps into someone* oh crap I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention*helps her up*

Alina: ha ha its okay..wait a second...your new

Ryland: you can tell?

Alina: its not everyday when a group of kids with the same last names enters the school.

Ryland: ha ha yea,I'm Ryland

Alina: I'm Alina

Riker: Hey Ryland.*Notices Alina* Oh Hi I'm Riker, Rylands older brother

Alina: Like I said, Its not everyday when new kids have the same last names and are siblings.

Alexis and Paola:*Find Alina talking to Ryland and Riker*

Alexis: Alina!

Alina: Oh hey lex, Ryland Riker meet Alexis and Paola. My best friends

Riker: 'Sup

Ryland: Hey

Paola: Hi, So uh who are your teachers. Clemens or Hills?

Ryland and Riker: Clemens

Alexis: Awe man! more boys! Again!

* * *

*with Rydel and Ross*

Ross: so Delly, Are you happy? We got the same teacher!

Rydel: Yes! I just really miss our friends from Colorado.

Ross: Me too, I miss -

Calum: Guess Who?!

Rydel: Calum! I-i-i-i-i

Ross: Bro I thought you weren't moving to California 'till next year!

Calum: Change of plans i guess!

Ross: Awesome! the three amigos once again!

Rydel: yea, so Calum what happened?

Calum: I don't know,about a week ago we came to California, bought a house three houses down from you guys, then we came back on that friday, got all of our stuff and well moved everything here. Our plan landed like 4 hours ago! and I really missed you Ry-

Leah:*Comes up to Rydel* Hi I'm Leah!

Rydel: Hi?

Leah: sorry you're new here so i figured 'why not go say Hi'? So where you from...?

Rydel: Littleton,Colorado. I'm Rydel

Leah: oh OK,and these two are?*points to Ross and Calum*

Rydel: Ross,My twin brother. and Calum, a friend of ours from Colorado

Leah: Do you two have any other siblings here?

Ross: Yeah, our three older brothers, Riker,Rocky,Ryland.

Leah: wow big Family,and She is the ONLY girl?

Calum: yes

Ross: Do you have any other siblings?

Leah: Yeah, My older sister Paola. She's a sixth grader,Clemens Class.

Rydel: Cool

* * *

Rocky:*walking around*

Ratliff:*Sees Rocky,excited*Rocky!*Runs up to Rocky*

Rocky:*hears shouting,sees Ratliff* Oh my god,Ratliff!*hugs Ratliff* Dude, I..i just...Oh my god!

Ratliff: Yea, When did you guys move here?!

Rocky: two weeks ago, and...our Plane landed yesterday.

Ratliff: Wild ride?

Rocky: Heck yea. So, did u get a uh...Boyfriend? you know since Finn..

Ratliff: Uh no, not really. You know the boys our age are just you know...

Rocky: Yea i get it, but hey you'll find someone soon bro Kay?

Ratliff:Kay,so have you met anyone here yet?

Rocky: uh No

Ratliff: lucky for you,I've been here a year and i know a couple of guys. Wait right here really quick

Rocky: ok

Ratliff:*runs towards 4 boys and runs back over to Rocky with them* OK Rock,this is Sebastian,Yvan,Troy,and Jacob

Rocky: hey

Yvan: so your from Colorado huh?

Rocky: yea with my siblings

Sebastian: How many?

Rocky and Ratliff: 4, 4 boys and 1 girl

Troy: Daaaaammmn

Jacob: Cool to meet you Rocky

Yvan:*looks at his watch* uh guys lets start heading back, we got 3 minutes

Rocky: Crap, i gotta go find Ross and them,Ratliff care to join me?

Ratliff: Most certainly

Riker,Ross,Rydel,Ryland:*find Rocky and Ratliff*RATLIFF!

Ratliff: Hey guys!*hugs them* I'm so freaking happy you're here!

Rydel: We are too!and guess who else is here?

Calum:*pops out of who knows where*I'm here!

Rocky:Oh what! Yea the gang is back together!

Riker: This is gonna be an interesting year

* * *

**AND...IM DONE! WOO-HOO! plz tell me wat u guys think of this and if u wanna be in the story! I'm happy to let u be in it Im SO SORRY about the litle hiatus yet again, but im back baby!and with new chapter ideas!*wink wink*  
**

**I love ALL of your reviews!they make me so happy and im so happy to know you guys like/love my work! **

**With so much love,**

**Alina. less than three**

**Follow me on vine and on instagram and talk to me on kik**

**Vine:Anais Alina**

**Instagram:ally_fob**

**kik: thatr5girl**


End file.
